In certain instances, fluid may be injected into a subterranean formation to improve production from the formation. For example, the fluid may be injected through an injection well into the formation and operate to take the place of product that has been produced from the formation. Additionally or alternatively, the fluid may operate to sweep or displace product from the formation and push it toward a production well.
The fluid injection rate is controlled to prevent fluid bridging between the injection location and the product recovery path (e.g., the production well). If the injection fluid does bridge between the injection location and the product recovery path, the injection fluid does not effectively sweep product to the production well. One manner of controlling the fluid injection rate is to pulse the injection of fluid into the formation.